Batman: El Mundo sin Superman 3
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: El Señor de la Noche continua su eterna cruzada contra el Mal desde su nuevo hogar, en Metrópolis. Súbitamente, John Constantine aparece para solicitar su ayuda. Cierto culto satánico se prepara para traer al demonio Trigon a la Tierra. Batman y otros héroes deberán juntarse y ayudarlo a detener al Apocalipsis pronto a comenzar...
**BATMAN: EL MUNDO SIN SUPERMAN 3**

 **(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

* * *

 **INTRODUCCIÓN**

Superman se ha ido. Exiliándose en lo profundo del espacio, ha dejado a la Tierra librada a su suerte. Pero un viejo conocido llega a Metrópolis para ocupar su lugar y combatir al mal. El justiciero enmascarado de Gotham City conocido como Batman. Junto a Lois Lane –conocedora del secreto de su doble identidad– y su fiel mayordomo inglés Alfred, el Caballero de la Noche se enfrentará a nuevos y peligrosos desafíos que pondrán a prueba su temple y aguante…

* * *

 **1**

 **UNA VISITA INESPERADA**

 **Metrópolis.**

Subido al campanario de una iglesia, Batman tenía ante sí una visión totalmente panorámica del Barrio Suicida. Aquél sitio era el distrito más peligroso de toda Metrópolis y si bien desde su llegada a la ciudad –hacía cosa de un año atrás, aproximadamente– la actividad delictiva había sufrido abruptamente una caída, ese lugar era el último bastión de los delincuentes. Por eso, el Hombre-Murciélago estaba allí; por eso, invariablemente, venia cada noche allí, a vigilar, a observar a los criminales y ponerles un freno cuando se propasaban.

En cierto sentido, aquél sitio era el que más recuerdos le traía de Gotham, la vieja y sórdida Gotham. Hacía tanto que no pasaba por allí… era una suerte –para él– que tras su mudanza a Metrópolis dejara a su ciudad bien custodiada y en buenas manos.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. La última vez que había chequeado, Bárbara le dijo que Batgirl y los Outsiders tenían la situación bajo control. No dudaba de que la hija del Comisionado Gordon y su grupo de vigilantes fueran capaces de mantener el orden en casa. Para nada. Pero había momentos en los que sentía anhelo por el sitio donde todo comenzó para él. Tanto su vida como Bruce Wayne, como su carrera como Batman.

-A veces me pregunto por cuánto tiempo podré seguir haciendo esto, antes que una herida fatal o la edad me obliguen a detenerme – le había confesado a Lois Lane, minutos antes de salir a la noche a hacer lo suyo. Ambos yacían acostados sobre la enorme cama del dormitorio de Bruce, en el interior de su penthouse en el centro de Metrópolis. Estaban desnudos y bastante felices luego de la apasionada noche romántica que habían tenido – ¿Cuánto hasta que en una oscura noche me envíen a casa en una bolsa?

-Dios, Bruce – Lois bufó. Se estiró y tomó el paquete de cigarrillos de la mesita de luz. Se encendió uno y lo fumó – Siempre tan pesimista… Siempre estás viendo el lado oscuro de las cosas – exhaló el humo y le sonrió.

-Lo siento, querida. Está en mi naturaleza – él le devolvió la sonrisa, observándola atentamente – ¿Sabes lo que me digo a mí mismo cuando me surgen esos pensamientos?

-No. ¿Qué?

-Que seguiré adelante, pese a todo, mientras pueda – se acercó a ella y la besó. Luego, saltó de la cama, se dio una ducha y se dispuso a salir. Hizo una pausa para mirar a la belleza que le devolvía la mirada desde la cama y no puedo evitar decir lo siguiente que dijo – Todavía no entiendo como Clark pudo haberte dejado…

Silencio. Lois suspiró y fumó un buen rato, dándole vueltas al asunto. Él ya se había arrepentido de lo que le había dicho. Desde que ambos comenzaron a tener esta historia entre ellos –y a intimar físicamente–, el nombre de su viejo amigo y expareja de ella nunca, jamás, volvió a ser pronunciado. Hasta esa noche, al menos.

-¿Sabes una cosa? – acabó respondiéndole ella – Yo tampoco lo entiendo.

Un grito desgarrando el aire nocturno cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos. Había problemas allá abajo, en un callejón. Un grupo de gamberros criminales acorralaban a un inocente contra una pared, listos para lastimarlo. La presencia de Batman era requerida.

Haciendo ondear su capa, bajó del campanario arrojándose al vacío. Con la ayuda de los jets incorporados a las botas de su nuevo traje, voló velozmente hasta su objetivo, aterrizando entre los delincuentes y su víctima, como una sombra alta y fornida, un ser siniestro surgido del Más Allá.

Lo que siguió, fue la inevitable pelea a puño tendido que, por supuesto, el enmascarado ganó por amplia ventaja. Con los criminales desparramados por el piso, inconscientes, se concentró en su víctima y verificó que estuviese bien. Por suerte para él, el muchacho lo estaba y se marchó a toda prisa del lugar, dándole efusivamente las gracias al Señor de la Noche por haberle salvado la vida.

Al oír las sirenas de la policía acercándose, Batman entendió que era tiempo de desaparecer. Estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando el sonido de un carraspeo a su espalda lo detuvo…

-Me preguntaba si tú y yo podríamos hablar, Bats – dijo un sujeto parado entre las sombras. Batman frunció el ceño. El misterioso personaje llevaba un cigarrillo encendido en la boca. Recién cuando dio un paso al frente y la luz de una lámpara de alumbrado público le cayó encima, pudo reconocerlo.

-John Constantine – dijo, sorprendido – ¿Qué haces aquí?

El aludido sonrió, antes de responder de manera enigmática lo siguiente:

-Necesito tu ayuda.

* * *

 **2**

 **EL AQUELARRE**

El Bat-movil atravesaba la carretera en dirección fuera de Metrópolis, momentos después. Mientras manejaba el vehículo, Batman oía de boca de su insólito pasajero toda la historia:

-Normalmente, este es un asunto que hubiera abordado yo solo – dijo Constantine, encendiéndose otro cigarrillo – Pero digamos que la cosa me ha sobrepasado. Esta gente que vengo siguiendo desde Inglaterra es poderosa, muy poderosa. Y esta noche en especial, van a utilizar su magia para convocar algo directamente desde el mismo Infierno. Debemos evitarlo.

El Caballero de la Noche formuló una sola pregunta, sin mirarlo, los ojos fijos en la ruta:

-¿Por qué yo?

-Bueno… digamos que Superman no anda por aquí. Al menos, según tengo entendido, Metrópolis y sus alrededores son ahora tu área de cobertura. Creí justo pedir colaboración del superhéroe local.

-Que simpático. Y estos tipos, exactamente, ¿Qué son? ¿Alguna clase de satanistas fanáticos o qué?

-Si todo se resumiera a simples fanáticos adoradores del Diablo, no me hubiera molestado en buscar tu ayuda – replicó John – No. Como te decía, estos tipos juegan con las ligas mayores. Son un culto poderoso y ancestral. Y esta noche planean algo gordo.

Batman no dijo nada. Continuó manejando hasta que llegaron a un bosque. De acuerdo a las indicaciones de Constantine, ese era el sitio donde aquellos misteriosos brujos iban a celebrar su aquelarre.

-Fin del camino, Bats – John bajó del coche – A partir de acá, tenemos que caminar. A ser posible, en silencio.

-Antes de continuar, aclaremos algo, Constantine – Batman lo encaró – No me gustas, así como tampoco me gusta tu trabajo…

-Si quieres que te sea franco, a mí tampoco me gusta – suspiró, mientras continuaba fumándose su cigarrillo – Digo, _¿Quién en su sano juicio aceptaría ser un exorcista cazador de demonios?_ ¿No crees que hubiera deseado otra cosa para mí de la vida que tener que lidiar con las hordas del Averno noche tras noche? – se encogió de hombros – Ni modo. Estas son mis cartas y tengo que jugármelas. Lo creas o no, yo también he salvado al mundo un par de veces…

-Ya. No me digas.

-Ok, no de la forma rimbombante ni espectacular a como Superman, la Liga de la Justicia o tú lo han hecho, pero lo hice. No es poco, ¿sabes? Lamento mucho que la magia y lo sobrenatural te pongan incomodo, pero si crees que se trata de mentiras o trucos de feria, te informo que te vas a llevar una sorpresa, mi amigo.

Constantine hizo una pausa. Miró hacia el bosque frondoso.

-Como sea, ya sea creas en brujerías o no, el Mal anida en el corazón de este sitio. Necesito de tu ayuda para combatirlo.

-Está bien. Vamos.

Tal y como Constantine le dijo, en el corazón del bosque anidada el Mal. Oculto junto al rubio exorcista entre las sombras tras unos árboles, Batman espió la reunión de un grupo de siniestras figuras. Sujetos extraños, vestidos todos ellos con túnicas negras con capuchas.

Se juntaban alrededor de una enorme hoguera encendida, mientras entonaban una suerte de cantico o mantra en un idioma desconocido.

-Es _Infernum_ – murmuró Constantine – Una lengua diabólica. No me equivocaba, Bats. ¡Estos tipos están invocando fuerzas muy pesadas del Inframundo!

Batman frunció el ceño. Toda su atención estaba enfocada en una solitaria figura que emergió de entre los encapuchados. Vestía como ellos, pero llevaba el rostro descubierto…

-Una chica – dijo – ¡Hay una chica allá!

Constantine siguió la dirección de su mirada y también la vio. Efectivamente, había una chica en mitad del aquelarre. John le calculó unos trece años, aproximadamente. Cabello negro y largo, piel pálida. Muy bonita… y también, por la expresión de su rostro, bastante asustada pese a estar allí.

-Esto no me gusta nada, Bats. Creo que van a sacrificarla…

-No. No lo harán – Batman se adelantó – Encárgate de ella. Protégela. Yo voy a por el resto.

El Señor de la Noche extrajo bombas de gas de su cinturón. Las arrojó hacia los reunidos. En cuanto estallaron, una cortina de humo espeso se elevó y le permitió acercarse a ellos, aprovechándose de su confusión para repartir golpes y patadas a mansalva.

Constantine también usó la confusión ocasionada a su favor para ir tras la chica. Consiguió alcanzarla justo cuando algo sorprendente ocurría en el centro de la hoguera encendida: _una figura diabólica se materializó, observándolo._

Un demonio rojo de cuatro ojos gruñía, enseñando sus colmillos y sus garras desde el fuego. John atrajo a la chica hacia sí y la protegió, interponiéndose entre la insólita aparición y ella.

-Llegas tarde, mortal – dijo el ente diabólico, sonriendo – Ya he visto lo que quería ver. Mi misión está cumplida. _¡Revelaré la verdad a mi maestro!_

Constantine no entendía nada de lo que aquel demonio había querido decir con su voz ronca y gutural. Lo único que sabía era que aquella abominación debía desaparecer y pronto. De modo que, extendiendo una mano hacia él, recitó una oración de exorcismo en latín…

 _-Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica..._

El demonio se sacudió. Se retorció de dolor. John prosiguió, sin pausa:

 _-Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te... cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare... Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis..._

El espíritu maligno aulló y pareció debilitarse, tras estas nuevas palabras. Observó a John con ira desde sus cuatro ojos.

-¡Maldita seas! – espetó – ¡Tu poder trae dolor, pero el poder de Trigon lleva al fin! _¡Tú y los tuyos perecerán gritando como cerdos!_

-¡Vete! – gritó Constantine, acabando su exorcismo – _¡Deja este mundo y no vuelvas nunca más!_

El demonio rugió… y explotó. Al hacerlo, lenguas de fuego salieron disparadas hacia los brujos que lo habían convocado, consumiéndolos hasta volverlos cenizas.

Cuando todo acabó, lo único que quedó del aquelarre fueron unas túnicas humeantes y vacías tiradas en el piso. Un perplejo Batman se volvió hacia John. El rubio había protegido a la chica de todo aquello y ambos estaban intactos, mirándolo igual de confusos.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? – preguntó a Constantine.

-El demonio en la hoguera… parece que los consumió al desaparecer.

-¿Demonio? ¿Qué demonio?

-El que estaba en el fuego. _¡Debiste verlo!_

Batman negó con la cabeza. Se acercó a la chica y le puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-¿Estás bien? – le dijo, preocupado. Ella no respondió. Se limitó a mirarlo en silencio, como alelada – Está en shock. Tenemos que llevarla a una sala de emergencias, John. Ahora.

-Sí… sí, tienes razón. Vamos.

* * *

 **3**

 **ESPECULACIONES**

Momentos después, de regreso a la ciudad, Batman y Constantine llevaron a la chica a la sala de emergencias de un hospital, tal y como dijeron que harían. Mientras el doctor del turno nocturno la revisaba, asegurándose de que estuviese bien, el enmascarado y su curioso compañero aguardaron en una vacía sala de espera.

Pese al cartel bien explicito que prohibía fumar, Constantine encendió otro cigarrillo y se sentó en un sillón, las piernas cruzadas y la mirada perdida en el infinito. Batman, parado en el rincón menos iluminado de la habitación, lo observaba, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho…

-Tengo la impresión de que sabes más de lo que aparentas, Constantine – le dijo. El rubio lo miró, pero no habló. Siguió fumando en silencio – Creo que será mejor que te dejes de jugar al misterioso y me digas la verdad. _¿Quiénes eran esos tipos y que acaba de pasar esta noche?_

-Ya te dije quiénes son… o eran. Un culto poderoso y ancestral. Gente pesada, tratando con asuntos pesados. Sin ir más lejos, el demonio en la hoguera que exorcicé, antes de irse y volver al Infierno, mencionó un nombre…

-¿Qué nombre?

-Trigon.

John enmudeció. Batman aguardó a que continuara.

-Es uno de los _peces_ _gordos_ de allá abajo – prosiguió Constantine – Una especie de dios demoniaco de inmenso poder… Lo que todavía no veo claro es su relación con esta chica que rescatamos, su vinculación. Me temo que tendré que salir por allí e investigar, consultar a mis fuentes… Mientras tanto, y si el doctor la encuentra físicamente bien, mi sugerencia es que se quede contigo.

-¿Conmigo?

-¿Dónde va a estar más segura que al lado de un superhéroe que, a su vez, también es un excéntrico millonario con recursos casi ilimitados?

Batman arqueó las cejas, sorprendido. Constantine sonrió, mientras se ponía de pie y apagaba su cigarrillo, aplastándolo con su zapato.

-¿Cómo diablos…? – empezó el Señor de la Noche.

-¿…lo sé? – completó John – Una palabra: _magia_. Eso y que yo también tengo algo de detective. No te preocupes; no voy a ir a contárselo a nadie. Sé guardar secretos. El tuyo está a salvo conmigo. Al menos, mientras viva – se volvió. El doctor venía acompañado por la silenciosa muchacha. Sin la túnica del aquelarre, la chica vestía una playera negra de mangas largas y unos pantalones jeans gastados. Ropa de lo más normal, en realidad. Nada que indicara que fuera alguien especial, pero Constantine estaba casi seguro de que lo era.

-Ella está bien – dijo el médico – No me ha dicho lo que le ha pasado, pero me imagino que la naturaleza del hecho debe ser… insólita – observó a Batman con ciertos recelos – Supongo que ustedes podrán averiguar más.

-Creo que podríamos – John puso una mano sobre el hombro de la chica – Vamos, querida. Salgamos de aquí.

A la salida de la sala de emergencias, el Bat-movil les aguardaba, estacionado. Constantine se despidió de ellos, marchándose, no sin antes prometer que volvería en cuanto tuviera más información sobre el asunto.

Batman y la chica quedaron solos, frente a frente, en silencio. Los pensamientos del enmascarado giraban en torno a su insólito papel de protector de la niña. No le quedaba otra que llevarla consigo.

-Sube al auto – le indicó. Ella obedeció. Al poco, el Bat-movil atravesaba veloz las calles en dirección a la nueva guarida que Bruce Wayne tenía en su estancia permanente en Metrópolis. Mientras manejaba, intentó romper el hielo con una pregunta – ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

La chica lo miró, suspicaz. Vaciló un instante, pero acabó diciéndoselo.

-Me llamo Rachel – dijo – Rachel Roth.

* * *

 **4**

 **LA NUEVA BAT-CAVE**

En Metrópolis, la nueva Bat-Cave ocupaba el amplio sótano bajo el edificio de Industrias Wayne. Era un sitio enorme y si bien de "cueva" en realidad no tenía nada, en aquel bien reforzado bunker, Batman guardaba todos los chiches tecnológicos, naves, vehículos y armas que había traído consigo de Gotham City.

Apenas bajó del Bat-móvil, Rachel quedó deslumbrada. No paraba de mirar de un lado a otro, sorprendida.

-Quédate aquí – le pidió Batman – En un rato, vendrán a indicarte dónde podrás alojarte.

-Bien.

El Señor de la Noche la observó detenidamente un momento antes de irse. Pobre niña. Sin duda –estaba seguro– la suya sería una historia bastante triste. No tenía sentido seguir perturbándola con su presencia. Batman tenía que desaparecer, pero lamentablemente Bruce Wayne no podría hacerse presente. Tenía que seguir guardando su identidad civil en secreto. Ya era bastante malo que Constantine lo supiera como para agregar a una persona más el peso de ese conocimiento.

Después de quitarse el traje, llamó a Alfred. En pocas palabras, puso al mayordomo inglés al conocimiento de la situación y le encargó velar por Rachel. Discreto y obediente, Alfred hizo caso a su patrón y fue a ver a la niña. La encontró admirando una gran vitrina en donde se exhibían varios de los viejos trajes que utilizara Batman a lo largo de su carrera, desde el primero hasta el último.

-Srta. Roth – la llamó. Ella se volvió y lo observó con la misma mirada lánguida y triste que parecía dedicarle a todo el mundo – Mi nombre es Alfred. No tema; está entre amigos. Batman me ha pedido que la lleve a un sitio donde podrá descansar. Sígame, por favor.

Rachel acató la orden sin rechistar. Alfred la condujo por una puerta a otro sector del bunker, uno más habitable. Había allí un cuarto preparado, con un gran armario y una cama bien mullida.

-Espero que el sitio sea, dentro de todo, confortable. Volveré dentro de un rato y le traeré algo para comer. El baño está tras esa puerta y si, por esas casualidades, me necesita por cualquier motivo, utilice ese teléfono de línea fija que está en la mesita de luz. Como ve, sólo tiene un botón. Presiónelo y yo atenderé a la llamada. ¿Está bien?

-Ok – Rachel se sentó en la cama. No agregó nada más. Se limitó a mirar a su entorno en el más completo silencio.

Alfred asintió y comenzaba a marcharse. Hizo un alto desde la puerta y se volvió hacia ella.

-Señorita… lo que sea que esté mal, no se preocupe. La entiendo – le dijo. Esbozó una sonrisa cansada – A veces los adultos se olvidan que no es fácil ser chico. Créame, lo sé. He tenido que lidiar… con uno muy particular en su momento. Digamos que la paciencia, el amor y un buen oído que escuchar hacen maravillas.

Dicho lo cual, el mayordomo se retiró. Sola al fin en la habitación, Rachel suspiró. Apagó la luz y se acostó. Estaba tan agotada –y conmocionada por lo ocurrido– que no tardó en quedarse dormida.

Al hacerlo, soñó con el horror que la esperaba en el Más Allá…

* * *

 **5**

 **UN VISTAZO DEL HORROR**

En el sueño, Rachel se veía adulta. Envuelta en una curiosa capa de color violeta oscuro con capucha, caminaba sobre una columna hecha de almas vivientes; espíritus condenados y torturados que suplicaban por una misericordia que jamás llegaría. Mientras avanzaba sobre ellos, pisándolos inexorablemente, un viento helado la cubría…

Rachel sabía lo que venía a continuación. Quería volver atrás, retroceder. Huir de aquello que la estaba esperando en el abismo en llamas que se abría más adelante… pero no lo hizo. Continuó su avance y, justo al borde del precipicio ígneo, un alma consiguió zafarse de su prisión a medias. El espíritu flagelado se despegó de los otros y la aferró con desesperación de la túnica.

-¡No! – gritó – ¿Qué haces aquí? _¡Vete!_

Rachel se congeló, pues había reconocido a aquella persona. Pese a sus rasgos desfigurados por el dolor y la tortura, nunca podría confundir a su madre con otro.

-Mamá… - dijo, abrazándola.

-¡Me sacrifiqué por ti, Rachel! – continuó el espíritu condenado, con desesperación – _¡Huye, hija!_ ¡Escapa de aquí antes de que sea tarde! ¡Él no debe verte! _¡No debe tenerte!_

Un rugido bestial surgió del abismo. Las llamas se agitaron. Algo estaba por salir de allí… algo grande y _extremadamente_ maligno.

-Huye… vete – suplicó ya sin fuerzas la madre de Rachel. Volvió a caer junto con las demás almas – Antes… de que sea… tarde…

Pero ya era tarde, puesto que la criatura infernal del abismo en llamas emergió, con todo su esplendoroso horror a la vista.

-HIJA MIA… – dijo, con una voz gutural – _¡VEN A MÍ!_

Rachel gritó. _¿Cómo podía no hacerlo, ante el inmenso demonio rojo de cuatro ojos, que alzaba una titánica mano hacia ella? ¿Cómo no gritar, en presencia del mismo Mal encarnado?_

¿Cómo no aullar ante el terror de Trigon?

* * *

En el mundo real, estalló un trueno. Bruce Wayne saltó de la cama, donde yacía otra vez junto a Lois Lane. Ambos observaron por una ventana que estaba cerca unos feos nubarrones cubriendo los cielos de Metrópolis.

-Qué extraño – dijo ella – Hubiera jurado que estaba despejado… Bruce, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

-Algo no va bien – él se vistió de prisa con una bata – Lo presiento… ha sucedido algo con Rachel.

-¿La niña misteriosa que me contaste que estabas escondiendo aquí, en el sótano del edificio? ¿Qué…?

Pero Bruce no se quedó a charlar con ella. Salió corriendo del dormitorio y se dirigió al ascensor privado que comunicaba su penthouse con el sótano. En cuanto el elevador descendió en la nueva Bat-Cave, se encontró con un asustado Alfred, quien pálido como un fantasma acudió a su encuentro…

-¡Señor! ¡No lo va a poder creer! Le estaba llevando algo de comer a la señorita Roth, como se lo prometí, cuando…

-¿Cómo está ella, Alfred? – lo interrumpió, desesperado – La niña, _¿Cómo está?_

-Ese es el problema, señor. Apenas estalló ese trueno, la oí gritar… acudí corriendo a la habitación y… Dios mío…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedió? _¿Qué encontraste?_

-Será mejor que lo vea usted mismo – el mayordomo inglés se llevó una mano al pecho – Esto… es mucho para mis nervios.

Bruce corrió a la habitación, con un nudo en la garganta. En cuanto abrió la puerta, entendió el motivo del miedo de Alfred… al que se sumó el suyo propio.

Rachel seguía allí, sí. _Pero ahora, flotaba inconsciente varios metros sobre su cama, envuelta en un aura violácea._

-Santo… Dios…

* * *

 **6**

 **REUNION**

Metrópolis, tres de la tarde. El cielo retumba con oscuras nubes de tormenta que cubren todo el horizonte. Según las últimas noticias de la radio, la TV e internet, la misma oscuridad ha engullido todos los rincones del planeta. Sin embargo, por paradójico que suene, apenas hay pánico en las calles de las grandes ciudades. _"Tal vez la gente se ha acostumbrado a estos hechos tan insólitos"_ , es lo que piensa Wonder Woman mientras vuela por el aire en dirección al edificio de Industrias Wayne, _"Después de todo, ¿no viven acaso en un mundo donde los mismos dioses se pasean a su lado?"_

Con todo esto en mente, acaba bajando en su lugar de destino. A través de un ascensor secreto ubicado en la terraza, la princesa de las Amazonas desciende hasta la nueva Bat-Cave y se encuentra con otros dos de los invitados a la reunión convocada por Batman esperándole: Alan Scott –nuevo Linterna Verde de la Tierra, en reemplazo de Hal Jordan– y Víctor Stone, mejor conocido por todos como Cyborg, el Hombre-Máquina.

-Hey, Diana. Bienvenida – la saludó este último – ¿Cómo está el panorama por allá fuera?

-Oscuro – replicó ella, uniéndoseles – No se ve un rayo de luz por ningún lado. Igual a como cuando Darkseid nos atacó aquella ultima vez, ¿recuerdan?

-No es _exactamente_ igual – la corrigió Alan, alzando su anillo esmeralda – El Sol sigue allí. Ya lo chequee antes de venir aquí. Lo que sea que está ocasionando esto, no es normal. No dentro de los parámetros físicos de nuestro universo.

-Entonces, es mágico. Pero, ¿Cuál es la fuente de esta magia oscura?

-Eso es a lo que nos tenemos que enfrentar – dijo Batman, aprovechando para entrar en escena. Venía acompañado por Constantine, quien se fumaba un cigarrillo – Gracias por venir… aunque, francamente, esperaba a toda la Liga al completo.

-Flash podría unírsenos en breve – se excusó Cyborg – El resto está ocupado en ciertos asuntos que requerían su atención…

-No importa. Con ustedes alcanza y sobra. Son los más poderosos y eso es justamente lo que necesitamos aquí.

-¿Qué sucede, Bruce? – preguntó Diana, intrigada – ¿Qué pasa?

-Estamos a las puertas de algo muy grande. Vengan. Tengo algo que enseñarles…

Guiando a los tres superhéroes consigo, el Señor de la Noche los llevó a ver a Rachel. La niña seguía flotando en el aire, inconsciente, rodeada de un aura violácea.

-¡Por Hera! ¿Qué le sucede a esta chica? – exclamó Wonder Woman al verla.

-Es víctima de un oscuro maleficio, querida – explicó Constantine – Un hechizo sumamente potente y terrible.

-No entiendo nada de nada – Diana miró a Batman.

-John, creo que es mejor que les cuentes toda esta historia desde el principio, por favor.

-Ok, Bats. Chicos, escuchen con atención… Estos son los hechos.

Tratando de resumir un poco, Constantine les contó lo que Batman y él habían estado haciendo la noche anterior. Les habló sobre el aquelarre, el rescate de la chica y la muerte de los brujos. Luego, completó el panorama con la información extra que había averiguado y que ya comunicara a Batman hace un par de horas atrás, cuando se reencontraron…

-Me intrigaba qué filiación podía haber entre esta niña y ese demonio, Trigon. A la final, preguntando entre mis contactos del mundo mágico, averigüé la verdad: _esta niña es su hija_. Al parecer, su madre fue –en el pasado– concubina de ese ente perverso y a su vez, miembro del mismo culto satánico que lo adoraba. Cuando Rachel nació, ella se arrepintió de todos sus actos impuros y huyó con la niña. Intentó criarla por su cuenta, lejos de la secta a la cual pertenecía. Fue en vano: _ellos acabaron encontrándola_. Hubo una pelea y la pobre mujer la perdió. Aun así, intentó sacrificarse en esta lucha con el objetivo de volver a salvar a su hija de su oscuro destino; decir que también fue en vano es una obviedad. Finalmente, estos tipos vinieron con la chica (ya comenzando a entrar en la adolescencia) a América con la intención de utilizarla en un ritual terrible… uno que acabaría trayendo a su padre a la Tierra y condenándonos a todos a la destrucción. Batman y yo evitamos –como ya les dije– una parte. Pero por lo visto, este hecho parece imposible de detener. Y ahora, la niña ha sido tomada por su padre… y es cuestión de tiempo para que Trigon la use para venir a la Tierra.

Constantine acabó su relato y se dedicó a fumar en silencio, el cual fue compartido por todos hasta que hubieron asimilado el asunto.

-Vaya – dijo Alan – ¡Y yo que pensé que no iba a pasar nada esta semana en la Tierra! Creo que ni los Guardianes del Universo podrían haberse esperado cosa semejante.

-Trigon – dijo Wonder Woman, seria – Hasta el mismo Hades teme su presencia. ¿Y dices que quiere utilizar a esta chica para cruzar a nuestro mundo?

-Básicamente, Trigon entra en la categoría de _"entidad diabólica extra-dimensional"_ – le explicó John – La niña es un conducto, un enlace, un ancla para él. A parte de llevar sus genes, a través de ella pretende hacernos una visita. Algo totalmente fatal para nosotros.

-Entonces, sugiero que hagamos algo al respecto – Cyborg se volvió hacia Batman.

-Precisamente, en eso estábamos con Constantine – explicó el Señor de la Noche – John cree poder hacer algo para detener este Apocalipsis…

-Hay cierto ritual mágico… no puedo garantizar el éxito completo, pero vale la pena el intento. Si sirve, cortará el enlace que Trigon tiene con Rachel y liberará a la niña de su influencia.

-Pues no perdamos más el tiempo y hagámoslo – dijo una voz conocida. Todos se volvieron y vieron a Flash parado allí mismo, los brazos cruzados y sonriéndoles – _¡Salvemos a la chica y pateémosle el culo al Diablo!_

-Wally… ¿Cómo has conseguido entrar? – inquirió Batman, perplejo – ¡Este bunker está rodeado por paredes gruesas de concreto!

-Soy el hombre más veloz del mundo, Bats – Flash le guiñó un ojo – No hay barreras para aquello que puede vibrar a cierta frecuencia. Digamos que, llegado a un punto, hasta la materia más sólida se vuelve aire – se puso súbitamente serio – Vale. Ya estoy aquí. _¡Hagamos el ritual y salvemos al mundo y a la chica!_

* * *

 **7**

 **EL TERROR DE TRIGON**

Despejaron la habitación donde Rachel estaba de todo mueble –cama incluida– y Constantine preparó el terreno para el peligroso ritual que iban a efectuar. Con tiza, dibujó un enorme círculo y dentro de él, trazó una estrella de cinco puntas repleta de símbolos cabalísticos. A continuación, colocó velas encendidas alrededor del círculo y cuando acabó, procedió a despojarse de la parte superior de su vestimenta, quedándose con el torso desnudo y exhibiendo un sinfín de tatuajes rúnicos y cicatrices grabadas en su piel.

-Todo listo, muchachos. Ya podemos empezar…

Cada uno de los superhéroes presentes se sentó alrededor del círculo y se tendió la mano con su compañero, como los asistentes a una sesión espiritista.

Cerca pero a su vez, manteniendo cierta distancia, Alfred y Lois Lane observaron el procedimiento, con bastante temor el primero y con mucha curiosidad la segunda.

-¿Será prudente estar aquí, Srta. Lane? – le susurró el mayordomo a la periodista. Como toda respuesta, ella sonrió.

-No me lo perdería por nada en el mundo, Alfred – dijo.

Sin más preámbulos, Constantine dio inicio al ritual…

En cuanto pronunció las primeras palabras en latín, sucedieron cosas en la habitación. Ruidos raros comenzaron a sonar –como murmullos– y la temperatura bajó perceptiblemente. La llama de las velas fue sacudida por una corriente de aire salida prácticamente de la nada y todos los presentes –sin excepciones– temblaron.

-Algo sucede – susurró Cyborg a sus compañeros – Mis sensores internos indican fluctuaciones de todo tipo, desde térmicas hasta acústicas.

-El aire está vibrando – corroboró Flash – Los átomos y moléculas se están perturbando. Lo que sea que lo hace, es _bastante_ poderoso.

Constantine prosiguió con su letanía, hasta que súbitamente las palabras se agarrotaron en su boca, negándose a salir. Jadeó y miró hacia el cuerpo flotante de Rachel con temor.

-¿John? – lo llamó Batman.

-Pase lo que pase, vean lo que vean, no rompan el circulo – les advirtió a todos – ¡No lo rompan o estamos fritos!

El Caballero de la Noche iba a repreguntar algo, cuando sin más, todo a su alrededor estalló. La habitación entera voló por los aires y del centro del círculo surgieron rayos y vientos huracanados.

Rachel se sacudió en el aire. El aura violácea que la envolvía se intensificó. La niña acabó siendo colocada en posición vertical por una fuerza invisible y su aspecto físico sufrió una brusca mutación: la piel se volvió roja, carmesí, y dos nuevos ojos surgieron sobre su frente, dándole un aspecto bizarro junto a los suyos naturales. En un instante, los abrió y los miró con malignidad…

-¡IMBECILES! – rugió la voz de Trigon, a través de ella – ¿ACASO CREEN QUE PUEDEN EVITAR MI LLEGADA A VUESTRO MUNDO? – rió – ¡PATETICAS CRIATURAS! ¡SUS INTENCIONES SERAN VANAS! DEVORARÉ SU MUNDO, COMO ASI YA HE DEVORADO A CIENTOS DE OTROS ANTES. _¡VUESTRAS ALMAS SERAN MIAS!_

La niña –evidentemente poseída por su padre infernal– alzó una mano. Batman y sus compañeros fueron barridos con suma facilidad, rompiendo el círculo. Como pinos de Bowling, aquel poder invisible los desparramó por todos los rincones de la habitación.

-¡Ya estuvo bien! – Cyborg se alzó, cuan alto era, y enfrentó a su enemigo – ¡Lo siento por la chica, pero la seguridad del mundo está primero! – extendió una mano. Ésta automáticamente reconfiguró sus partes metálicas y se convirtió en un cañón de plasma. Efectuó un disparo.

Rachel desvió la descarga con un escudo místico. Acto seguido, hizo un gesto de barrido con la mano y el Hombre-Máquina acabó empotrado contra una pared, agrietándola.

Fue el turno de Linterna Verde. Utilizando su anillo, Alan creó una jaula de cristal esmeralda alrededor de la niña, encerrándola. El noble intento de contener al poder demoniaco que fluía de ella acabó en fracaso. Rachel expelió una onda energética y enseguida su prisión se quebró en millones de fragmentos.

-¡CRIATURAS INUTILES! ¡VOY A MATARLAS A TODAS! – aulló Trigon, a través de su hija. Unos voltios oscuros salieron de sus cuatro ojos y azotaron a los héroes sin piedad.

Todo parecía perdido, pero entonces Flash comenzó a correr a supervelocidad alrededor de la demoniaca figura, atrayendo toda su atención y eludiendo con facilidad nuevas descargas de rayos.

-¡John! – gritó el velocista escarlata – _¡Completa el ritual!_ ¡Ahora, que está enfocada en mí!

Constantine asintió y prosiguió con su letanía en latín. Lo hizo con firmeza y gritando las palabras. Era ahora o nunca: un vórtice de fuego se estaba abriendo sobre Rachel y el verdadero Trigon asomaba su horrible rostro desde las profundidades del mismo Infierno.

 _-¡Vade, Satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt!_

-¡NO! – aulló el demonio, furioso – ¡NO ME DETENDRAN! ¡NO PUEDEN!

Pero contrario a lo que decía, el ritual parecía surtir efecto. Rachel comenzaba a debilitarse y el aura violácea que la envolvía fluctuó.

 _-¡Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos. Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris, te rogamus, audi nos. Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae te rogamus, audi nos!_

Desde su dimensión infernal, Trigon rugió. Estiró una titánica mano y atrapó entre sus dedos a Wally, cortando en seco su loca carrera. Lo alzó y lo metió a través del vórtice llameante en su universo de pesadilla. Lo acercó a su bestial rostro y le dijo:

-¡ESTUPIDO MORTAL! ¡SUFRIRAS POR HABERME ENFRENTADO!

De inmediato, Flash se vio envuelto por el fuego.

-¡Wally! – gritó Batman. Desesperados, sus compañeros intentaron rescatarlo. Alan utilizó su anillo de nuevo y creó un lazo energético. Envolvió al joven con él, tirando para traerlo de regreso al mundo real.

Mientras intentaba el rescate, el velocista continuaba sufriendo una tortura indecible a manos de Trigon.

-¡TU CARNE ARDERA Y SE DERRETIRA, PERO NO MORIRAS! – proclamó el demonio – ¡TUS HUESOS SERAN CENIZAS, PERO NO MORIRAS! ¡VIVIRAS EN EL HORROR ETERNO Y SUFRIRAS, PERO NO MORIRAS!

Flash aulló. Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar. Alan continuó tirando del lazo, intentando traerlo al mundo real. Sus amigos se sumaron a él, en su terrible forcejeo. Todos tiraron de la cuerda, desesperados. Mientras, Constantine finalizaba el ritual:

 _-¡Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo._ _Deus Israhel ipse truderit virtutem et fortitudinem plebi Suae._ _Benedictus Deus. Gloria Patri!_

En cuanto acabó, Rachel volvió a la normalidad y cayó al piso, despojada de todo poder demoniaco. El corte abrupto cerró el vórtice ígneo que conectaba la Tierra con el Infierno, con la desgracia de que Flash acabó preso del otro lado y sus amigos se quedaron con las manos vacías. El lazo se cortó y un silencio de tumba se apoderó de todos los presentes.

Habían triunfado sobre su enemigo, pero el precio a pagar había sido terrible.

 _Wally West, Flash, estaba atrapado en el Infierno con Trigon. Quizás, para siempre…_

* * *

 **8**

 **CONSECUENCIAS**

Tras la derrota de Trigon, el manto de nubes oscuras que parecía cubrir la Tierra se disipó. La humanidad nunca supo cuán al borde de la destrucción estuvo, en gran parte gracias al accionar de Batman y sus compañeros.

Cuando la situación se "normalizó", vino el momento de tomar consciencia de las consecuencias. Y estás resultaron bastante dispares…

Flash estaba perdido. Constantine admitió que, si bien era posible organizar una partida de rescate, era poco probable de que fuera exitosa. Más vidas podrían perderse en el proceso. De todas formas, la última palabra –y la decisión de hacerlo– la tenía Batman.

-Tú decides, Bats – le dijo John, claramente – Pero te advierto que es un viaje sin retorno. No iríamos a _cualquier_ infierno. Es el Infierno de Trigon. Y del Infierno de Trigon, lamentablemente, no vuelve nadie. Al menos, no vivo. Creo que _ni siquiera_ de esa forma.

Batman odiaba admitir la derrota. Odiaba priorizar las vidas de otros sobre la del pobre Wally, pero tuvo que hacerlo, de modo que el viaje de rescate al Infierno quedaba suspendido.

-Ojala Wally pueda perdonarme esto – dijo, enojado consigo mismo y con el destino en general – Era un gran héroe. No se merecía acabar así…

El destino de Rachel, por otra parte, era harina de otro costal.

El conjuro de Constantine había anulado su parte demoniaca, pero no había garantías de que fuera permanente. Por el momento, sólo era una niña humana normal, teniendo que lidiar con un triste futuro.

-Siempre será hija de Trigon – dijo John, con pesar – Es algo que ni tú ni yo podemos cambiar. Lo que sí podemos es modificar el uso de sus poderes sobrenaturales, cuando estos se manifiesten de nuevo, el día en que lo hagan.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues que hablé con el Dr. Fate, allá en Salem, Massachusetts. Quiere hacerse cargo de ella y yo creo que es una buena idea. Sus conocimientos arcanos podrían servir para encauzar a Rachel por un sendero seguro y controlado. ¿Qué te parece?

-Fate y yo coincidimos muy pocas veces, pero me consta que es un buen aliado y miembro fundador de la Sociedad de la Justicia. ¿Crees que podrás encargarte de llevarla con él, antes de volver a Inglaterra?

-Seguro. Dalo por hecho.

Batman asintió. Agotado, se quitó la máscara. Bruce Wayne miró al horizonte de Metrópolis con cierta nostalgia.

-Pensar que si Superman hubiera estado aquí, cosas como estas _nunca_ hubieran pasado…

-Hay que admitirlo, viejo – Constantine se prendió un cigarrillo, fumándolo – Este es un mundo sin Superman. Estamos solos.

* * *

 **Edificio Wayne.**

 **Horas después.**

Bruce continuaba viendo el horizonte de rascacielos metropolitanos cuando Lois entró en la habitación y lo abrazó por la espalda, apoyándose en él.

-¿En qué piensas? – le preguntó ella.

-En muchas cosas – le confesó él – En lo que le pasó al pobre de Flash, en Rachel… y en Clark.

-¿En Clark?

-Sí. Tú… ¿Piensas en él?

-Mentiría si te dijera que no – Lois lo abrazó con más fuerza – Pero no está aquí. Se ha ido.

-Lo sé. Constantine me dijo algo parecido, antes de marcharse. Vivimos en un mundo sin Superman. Temo que no nos queda otra más que continuar adelante.

Silencio. Lois se separó de Bruce, pero sólo lo hizo para colocarse frente a él. Lo miró, con una bella sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede? Por la expresión de tu cara, deduzco que tienes algo que decirme.

-Pues sí… algo importante.

-Te escucho.

-Estuve dándole vueltas al asunto. Incluso (no te enojes) lo consulté antes con Alfred. Al ser la persona que más te conoce en el mundo, supo guiarme en la forma de abordar este tema. Él dijo que odias que den muchas vueltas, así que le haré caso e iré al grano…

-Un momento. Espera un momento. _¿Es una mala noticia?_ – Bruce frunció el ceño – Lois… _¿Estás enferma?_

-¡Por Dios! No.

Él suspiró, aliviado.

-Válgame… Entonces, ¿Qué…?

-Estoy embarazada.

Silencio otra vez. Los ojos del millonario se abrieron como platos de la sorpresa. La sonrisa de Lois se ensanchó.

-Estás… _¿embarazada?_

-Así es.

-Pero… pero… ¿Estás segura?

-Me hice chequeos. Alfred me acompañó. Cien por cien segura.

-Dios… mío. ¿Eso significa que…? – Bruce la abrazó, las lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos de la emoción. El corazón no podía más de gozo – _¿Significa que voy a ser padre?_

Lois lo besó. Luego, lo miró a los ojos.

-Felicidades, Sr. Wayne. Sí, es verdad… _¡Va usted a ser papá!_

 **FIN**

* * *

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR**

 **Es curioso, pero cuando comencé a abordar la Tercera Parte de esta historia de Batman en Metrópolis, suplantando a Superman luego de su partida al espacio, los tiros iban por otro lado. En la primera versión de esta _"Parte III"_ , el villano iba a ser el Joker. Desgraciadamente, la idea se cayó, pero pude salvar la historia dándole un giro de 180 grados con la incursión de Constantine, cuya versión utilizada para este relato es la del comic original de _"Hellblazer"_ y de la reciente serie de TV –tristemente cancelada en su primera temporada–. La aparición de Constantine vino a traer todo un mundo mágico ante la presencia del Señor de la Noche, que incluyó a Rachel Roth, personaje al cual todos conocen mejor como "Raven" de los Jóvenes Titanes. Aquí, tenemos a una Raven _antes de ser_ Raven, más chica y todavía no tan segura de la utilización de sus poderes demoniacos.**

 **Trigon es un villano que daba para más de lo que aquí se pretendía. Lamentablemente, en haras de acortar espacio su presencia esta reducida un poco. De todas maneras, espero no haber defraudado a los fans de los Titanes con este cameo suyo.**

 **Hay otros héroes invitados que hacen cameos en esta historia. Wonder Woman, Víctor Stone –Cyborg– y un Linterna Verde llamado Alan Scott, personaje que ya había utilizado anteriormente y que merece una aclaración…**

 **La historia donde Alan se convierte en un miembro del Cuerpo de Linternas Verdes se llama _"La Noche Final"_. En ella, Hal Jordan acaba poseído por la energía oscura de la Anti-Vida y luego, termina en coma. Ganthet –uno de los Guardianes del Universo– acude al viejo Alan Scott con un anillo de poder especial, un anillo que no necesita recargarse con baterías ya que es _en sí mismo_ una batería. De esa forma, Alan pasa a ocupar el lugar dejado por Jordan como Linterna Verde de la Tierra. Me gustaría explorar a este personaje en alguna futura historia. Ya veremos.**

 **Y el final de esta Tercera Parte ha traído aparejadas algunas sorpresas que dejaran a más de uno con la boca abierta: _¡Lois Lane embarazada!_ Y no precisamente de Superman, sino de Batman. Bruce pronto se convertirá en padre, lo cual da _mucho_ que pensar sobre el futuro, ¿verdad? _¿Ese hijo traerá la felicidad a la vida del excéntrico millonario? ¿Batman colgara la capucha y la capa por él?_ Vaya uno a saber. También podríamos preguntarnos qué sucedería si alguna vez Superman regresa y se encuentra con esta "sorpresita". Me imagino que no le caerá en gracia (jejeje).**

 **Ahora, una última cuestión fundamental: _¿Habrá Cuarta Parte?_ No lo sé. No lo tengo planeado, pero podría haberla. En cualquier caso, supongo que el lector me lo hará saber. Y por supuesto, de haberla, estaré encantado de escribirla.**

 **Un gran abrazo para todos y que Dios los bendiga! Nos leemos en la próxima historia!**

 **FEDERICO H. BRAVO**

 ** _Buenos Aires, Argentina._**

 _ **18 de Abril del 2016** _


End file.
